The Webb Family
Jo visits the family of Cathy and Arthur Webb in Virginia. With Arthur's job as a management consultant causing him to travel from Sunday to Friday night. Mom Cathy also has a full time job. They have three children. 6-year-old Josef, 5-year-old Paige, who has Down's Syndrome, and 2-year-old Madison. Recap Arthur leaves pretty much as soon as Jo shows up. The kids are engaged with technology while Cathy does housework. There are five or six television sets in the Webb home. Jo asks Josef what he does when he is not on his computer, watching TV or playing video games. Josef does not do as it is apparently all he does. When Madison gets sick of TV and tries to get Cathy's attention, Cathy sends her away. Cathy tells Jo that Arthur is lazy before finally engaging the girls in coloring. Cathy admits that she does not have much time to work with Paige, who has Down Syndrome. Josef and Paige fight a lot. Arthur returns from his errand five hours later. After unpacking grocies he goes to take a nap. He takes a three hour power nap while Cathy bathes the kids. Cathy struggles to get the kids into bed. They all come out of the rooms constantly. Cathy keeps putting the girls to bed while Arthur's in bed. Cathy tells Jo that this can go on until 11.30 at night (their bedtime is 8.30). But Jo doesn't stick around that long. She leaves at 10.30. At the Family Meeting, Jo calls Arthur out on his laziness. Arthur immediately argues with Arthur about the routine. He does not want to get up at 7.00 on the weekends. When Josef begins to yell, Jo walks her through the Naughty Chair technique. Cathy has to constantly put Josef back on the chair. Jo ends up having Cathy take the chair in the kitchen so he can go on making dinner. With his time out still not done during the girls bathtime, Cathy brings the chair in the bathroom. Jo brings in Dr. Lynn Koegel to help Paige with her speech. Cathy is impressed with the process Paige makes within just a 15 minute period. Jo introduces the shared play technique. She tells Josef that "we" need to show Paige and Madison how to play, which seems to please him. At bedtime, Jo introduces her Stay in Bed Technique. The kids repeatedely come out of their bedrooms as soon as Cathy puts them back in. Jo decides that she needs to use more drastic measure with Josef. She takes away his video game console, and tells him that if he does not go to bed, the TV and computer will be next. Josef gets the message and goes to bed. During the Family Test Run, after Josef spanks and hits Paige, Cathy implements the Naughty Chair for him perfectly. While playing Hide and go Seek with the kids, Josef takes a net from Paige and Arthur spanks him. Cathy involves Arthur in the bedtime technique, but he is not a believer. When Cathy sees the spanking on DVD, she points out that Josef should have been send to the Naughty Chair, but Arthur does not believe in the Naughty Chair and wants to continue using spanking when he is with the kids alone. Jo feels like Paige does not always understand the concept of Stay in Bed, while Josef and Madison do. Jo suggests that Madison be placed in a different bedroom so Paige does not get her riled up. Arthur is not pleased by that idea, but does it "as a gesture" to his wife and kids. Josef comes out once, Paige stays in bed for the first time but Madison continues to get out of her bed. Arthur gives up trying the bedtime technique after 30 minutes, but Cathy steps in and Madison finally stays in her room. Cathy admits to Jo that she will miss her. Jo now leaves the Webbs forever. Trivia *This is the first episode where Dr. Lynn Keogel appears to help a child, the second was the Facente Family. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Down Syndrome Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:African-American Family Episodes Category:Families with Three Children Category:Special Needs Children Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Episodes with Dr. Koegel Category:Shared Play Episodes Category:Dr. Koegel Category:Episodes in Virginia Category:Spanking episodes